


Hobo Eren

by purgatorgy



Series: "Insert Here" Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bad Boy Eren Yeager, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Cum shot, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emo Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, F/M, Face-Fucking, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character Eren Yeager, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Squirting, Titan Eren Yeager, Vaginal Sex, eren yeager is kind of scary, evil eren yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorgy/pseuds/purgatorgy
Summary: You decide you can't wait any longer and decide to go see Eren the night before the Declaration of War. The Eren you once knew and loved is starting to slip away, a dark quiet man taking his place, but despite that, you two always knew how to have fun.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: "Insert Here" Eren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Hobo Eren

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my “Insert Here” Eren smut series! You guys could comment on some recommendations or things that you would like to see and I would love to write it up for you! Hobo Eren is the start, and Virgin Eren (lmao) is the next to look out for. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Also, I am a watcher and not a reader so this fic may not be 100 percent accurate to what happens within the mango because I am really trying to avoid spoilers. Hopefully it is close enough and you guys can look past it <3

Your hands trembled as you slipped your way past the quiet Eldians on the streets surrounding you. It was in your best interest to act as a shadow and to not be seen. Being spotted and questioned would certainly raise interest in who exactly you were and would compromise your mission. Your mission to infiltrate Marley’s city and get revenge on those who caused so many of your people harm. 

While a few people would send you passing glances, you were sure to keep your head low and your dark hair framed around your face. You finally made it to the small occupied housing building, sliding into the front doors inaudibly. The building was dark and silent, a soft hush rested throughout it while you made your way down the hall, being careful not to make much noise. You finally approached the room that Eren was supposedly staying in, according to your comrades, and knocked on the door softly, 

You heard a shuffle behind the door, followed by a jingle of the knob. The door finally opened and Eren stood in front of you, towering over your small body. You quickly noticed that he had his leg back and assumed that he would lose it whenever he was in public or around specific people, such as Reiner and Falco. He looked almost unrecognizable, lifeless, but you immediately knew it was him due to his bright eye hidden behind the dark hair that was hiding his face. You hadn’t seen him for about three months, soon after you arrived. There was a whisper of the events that were going to take place tomorrow at the Tybur festival, and you needed to desperately see Eren. The idea of either of you dying before you even would have the chance to say goodbye was eating you alive for the past few months.

What you didn’t expect was the expression on Eren’s face.

He looked silently furious as he pulled you into the room roughly, slamming the door shut behind you, causing you to jump in shock. Eren locked the door before turning back to you, his large body almost shaking in anger.

“What the hell are you doing here,” he growled, taking in your appearance. Both of you knew that Eren requested for no one to interact with him while he was pretending to be an Eldian veteran, not wanting to have any holes or gaps that could trace back to Eren’s identity being revealed. 

“I needed to see you,” you whispered quietly, worried now after seeing Eren’s reaction to you being there. While you guys weren’t exactly together, you both had a strong attraction to each other, and would turn to each other in times of need. You had held Eren in your arms numerous times as he would sob, not needing him to explain himself. You watched him grow and lose the energetic, full of life person that he once was. 

He had his own interests now, and while it hurt for you to admit that he was more set on the objective rather than on his relationship with you, you were sympathetic. He now was a person desperate for vengeance and you would be lying if you said that you blamed him for the way he felt. His feelings were completely valid, and you felt his pain. You had also lost family, comrades, and much more due to the brutality of the Marleyans.

His face softened at your words, but you could still see the worry on his face. He was one who took his mission seriously, especially the older he became. Eren became cold, reserved the older he became, and it was harder for him to talk about what was on his mind. You wished that he would still talk to you about the things that were on his mind.

“I’m sorry. I know it was reckless but I made sure nobody saw me on my way here,” you mumbled as he suddenly pulled you into his arms, and you could feel your eyes start to water at the movement. You had been so worried about him for the past few months, being isolated, completely focused on the task at hand just simply wasn’t healthy for him. He was so close to snapping, you could feel it.

“I missed you,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss into the top of your head, reassuring you that he wasn’t actually angry. Your body trembled at the romantic gesture, a shiver running from the top of your head to the top of your toes. You missed the feeling of him, it had been forever since you just felt the simple touch of another person, and Eren was your safe zone. The only person that you had ever been able to be intimate with, the only person that you could share your deepest secrets with.

You pulled back and stepped up on your tippy toes, desperate to feel his lips on yours. He leaned down to help you out and returned your kiss, his large hands holding your small face in his grasp. A moan slipped past your lips as he ran his big hands down your body, causing you to quiver from the sensual motion. Fuck, you had missed this. You had missed Eren.

Eren took the moan as an invitation. He pushed you back until the back of your knees hit the back of the bed, and you instinctively sat back on the bed. He continued to lock his eye with you as he got on his knees in front of your spread legs, the sight in front of you making your heart skip a beat. He looked entrancing, the shadows on his face making him look beyond mysterious. 

As he started to unbutton your pants you decided to rip the dumb bandage off of the side of his face, slipping it past his hair off of his head. Part of you regretted it, the gaze of his teal eyes sending shockwaves through your body. If you weren’t turned on prior, there was no doubt in Eren's mind that you were now. 

He didn’t break eye contact with you as he made you lift your thighs in order to slide your pants down your legs, uncovering your already throbbing pussy to his face. He lowered his gaze from your face to your pussy, his pupils dilating at the sight in front of him.

“I missed this,” he growled, before digging his face into the most sensitive part of your body. You yelped at the sudden wet feeling, your body shaking under the attack from his tongue. He had always known how to make you feel so good, and you didn’t realize how much you had longed for his touch on your body.

His tongue felt so warm and wet as it slid up and down your pussy, spreading all of the wetness that was dripping out of your opening. The feeling of Eren’s facial hair scraping the inside of your thighs wasn’t something that you were used to but it was certainly something that you could get accustomed to. The burning trail that he left made your body heat up in the most delicious way, the feeling of his tongue and beard simultaneously assaulting you making you squeeze your eyes shut and lay your body back on the bed in bliss.

You could feel your orgasm getting a bit closer as he slipped two fingers into you, the long muscles scissoring deep inside of you as his tongue attacked your clit. You couldn’t help the loud whimper that slipped past your lips, and Eren didn’t let up, continuing to slam his fingers in and out of your abused pussy. Curiosity getting the best of you, you glanced down at Eren as you clenched your fingers through his long hair, and you almost passed out from the visual.

Eren’s pupils were blown, his face covered in the wet slick from your trembling pussy, his teal eyes staring straight into yours as he curled both of his fingers up into. The look that he was giving you was terrifying but at the same time, it made you want to pull him up into you and beg him to ruin your insides. Just knowing the power that this man held made your legs tremble. Your climax was quickly approaching, but Eren pulled back quickly, knowing your body well. You whined at the feeling of him leaving you, but you quickly fell silent as he stood above you, his frame hulking over yours.

“My turn,” he commanded, unbuckling his pants and not breaking eye contact with you. His cheeks were red and flushed, eyes lidded and lazy, but you quickly averted your eyes to watch his cock pop out of his pants. You whimpered at the sight of it, red and leaking, aching to be inside of you like it had been so many times prior.

“Are you going to get on your knees or what?” he interrogated, looking down at your half naked body lazily as he gently jerked himself off in front of you, small quick breaths coming from his open mouth. Jesus Christ, if it wasn’t just about the hottest thing you had ever seen. 

Not wanting for him to become impatient, because you knew how he got when he was impatient, you slipped off of the bed and onto your knees, having to reach up a bit in order to lick up Eren’s cock. He let it go as you started licking up from the base until you hit the tip of his dick, lapping up all of the pre-cum that had collected there. He groaned at the feeling and took your hair into his fist, leading your mouth up to his dick. You couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on your face, but you quickly regretted it.

Eren used his free hand to slap you in the face roughly, the sound of the smack echoing in the quiet room. While most women would be appalled, angry beyond belief, Eren knew that you secretly liked it. You felt a rush of wetness gush from your pussy at the burning of your cheek, which made you shut your eyes and grind down on your legs that were folded under you.

“You are so fucking dirty,” Eren growled, watching the sight before him with a look of disbelief on his face.

He roughly pulled your head forward, making you stop grinding on yourself, and pushed his cock into your mouth without warning. You gagged at the feeling of his thick cock in your throat, something that you had been longing for since the entirety of you being within Marley. Knowing that Eren was only a few blocks away but you couldn’t see him, couldn't touch him was something that drove you mad. Eren watched you, eyes wide, as he slammed his dick in and out of your mouth roughly, his hips rocking back and forth.

You reached up, desperately grasping for anything to hold onto, and your fingers soon found themselves buried deep into Eren’s thighs as he continued to fuck your mouth, small groans and curses slipping past his lips. Eren didn’t slow down his assault, even whenever your fingers started to break the skin on his thighs, crescent shaped incisions causing blood to seep down his leg. He watched as tears formed in your eyes, sliding down your face, but he looked almost amused at the action, a dark grin appearing on his face.

You were almost convinced he wouldn’t stop, and you knew that you couldn’t hold on much longer, but luckily he finally pulled his dick out of your mouth, a long string of spit connecting from the lip of his dick to the bottom of your lip. 

“Get the fuck up and bend over the bed,” he commanded, grabbing your hair and pulling you up from the floor. Eren typically wasn’t so rough with you, and you weren’t sure what exactly had gotten into him so suddenly, but you were so desperate that you decided not to question him.

He threw you onto the bed, and you quickly rolled over, your ass hanging off of the bed, facing him. You buried your head and fists into the sheets of the bed as he slapped your ass harshly, the heat from his palm making you jump in surprise and pain. You squeezed your eyes shut, whining, as he grabbed your hips and pulled you down the bed in order to line up with his cock.

You hung off of the bed for a few seconds before Eren began to rub his cock along your pussy, running his length through your folds, then up and down your clit. You looked back at him, watching as he looked down and continued to tease your pussy. You finally caught his gaze, his eyes boring into yours as he finally pushed in his cock.

His mouth opened slowly, forming an “o” shape as he filled up your insides. He reached forward and grabbed your hips, rocking his cock in and out of you softly as you tried to keep up his pace. You moaned desperately, moving your hips rapidly, begging for more.

You heard a dark chuckle from behind you as you felt Eren’s fingers dig deeper into your hips, and you braced yourself for what was to come. Nothing could have prepared you for what Eren had planned for you.

Eren snapped his hips into you roughly and suddenly, his balls hitting your clit at the rapid pace he was moving. You quickly reached to bite into your hand in an attempt to cover up your moans, but Eren grabbed both of your arms quickly, pulling your body back almost violently. You gasped at the feeling of your arms being pulled as he relentlessly pounded into your pussy, your pussy and clit throbbing at the movement. Never in your wildest dreams did you imagine Eren would be fucking you like this, but god it felt insane.

He let your arms go as he leaned over your body, pressing small kisses on your back, nibbling up and down roughly as he continued to snap his cock deep inside of you, reaching down and under your body to play with your swollen clit. His long fingers massaged the bundle of nerves, gently at first but it soon became too much, the continuous stimulation of your clit making your body itch in frustration and over stimulation.

“T-too much,” you whimpered out, and he discarded your words, instead placing more pressure on your already swollen clit. He leaned back up, placing one hand on your hips and the other continued to assault your pussy as you squirmed under his touch, unsure of how much more you could really take. As soon as you felt like you were going to pass out from over stimulation, you came, the orgasm rushing and wrecking your body as you shook under Eren's grasp.

Your body shook, your pussy clenching and squirting around his thick cock, your vision becoming spotty from the intense orgasm. You laid there, limp, as Eren fucked the rest of your climax out of you, and you knew he was close behind you. He began to fuck you at an even quicker pace before slipping out of you, and dragged your limp body off the bed and onto his knees in front of him. He had to hold you in place with one hand while he jerked himself off with his other hand, preparing to come in your mouth. You looked up at him, vision blurry and mouth wide open as you watched him from below.

His long hair was stuck to his head, pieces stuck and flying everywhere. The veins in his wrist looked about ready to pop as he finally reached his climax, quickly grabbing the back of your head and pulling it to where he could come deep in your throat. You felt the sticky substance shoot into your mouth and slide down your throat, low growls coming from the man standing above you. You continued to sit there like the good girl you were until he unloaded himself into your mouth, standing over you panting.

Whenever he finished, you pulled back and swallowed, never breaking his gaze, drawing a smile onto his face. He sighed in satisfaction as he pulled you back onto your feet, pushing you onto the bed to catch your breath while he moved his way over to the window facing the bed, pressing his sweat covered head onto the glass, his hair sticking to it.

You laid back on the bed, breathing heavily along with Eren as you tried to process the events that just took place. Your pussy was still throbbing from the encounter as you gazed up at the ceiling, your heart beat loud in the room.

You laid there for quite a while, probably almost an hour, taking in Eren’s presence next to you. During this time you tried to gain the courage to talk to him, ask him what was on his mind, but you couldn't muster up the nerve. Your thoughts were interrupted by Eren’s deep voice. 

“You should probably get going,” Eren said quietly from where he was sitting, his gaze shifting from your naked body to the window next to him, the moonlight streaming into the room and washing over his face. You truly couldn’t recognize this person in front of you anymore, because it wasn’t the Eren you once knew. This was someone you had never seen before you soon started to realize.

While you felt a bit saddened from his words, not particularly wanting to leave so soon, you understood that you really couldn’t spend the night regardless. Despite that, you could not help but feel scared. Scared for the events that would take place the following day. With everything that had been boiling up inside of Eren, you knew that the upcoming night would lead to mass destruction. 

Ignoring your thoughts, you slipped off of his bed quietly and slipped your clothes back on, glancing back at him a few times to see his reaction, but his gaze never left the window. You wanted to know desperately what was running through his mind.

“ You used to talk to me. I wish you would talk to me Eren.”

He hardly reacted but you heard him emit a long, deep exhale from under his breath as he turned back towards you, his gaze hard and stern. The look made you tremble, but you stood still, anxiously waiting to hear his response to his statement.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And with that, he turned back to the window, the conversation clearly over on his end. You tried to ignore your frustration and anger at his actions, confused as to why he was acting so dark and distant from you. Eren knew that you were always someone to talk to, to rely on, but you couldn’t comfort him if he was just going to ignore everything you said. What an asshole.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” you said back, standing there awkwardly, waiting for a response from him. He looked at you from the corner of his eye and sighed, then decided to slide over to the end of the bed, the old mattress creaking from the weight shifting. You looked up at him as he moved towards you, his towering naked body glowing in the moonlight. Once he reached you, he touched the side of your face, then leaned down and kissed you softly, the lingering taste of your pussy on his tongue. 

“Be careful,” he whispered softly into your lips, before pulling back and watching you stumble away from him, making your way over to the door. You glanced back at him one last time before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind you. Your heart pounded in your chest as you trailed down the hallway quietly, the thoughts of tonight's events running through your head. You also couldn’t help but worry for Eren, the image of his appearance that you saw prior made your heart ache. He was so different now, so much had changed from when you first met him in military training.

You tried to avert your thoughts as you made your way back to the quiet city streets, nervous to see what events were going to unfold tomorrow.


End file.
